Sugar Coated: Asylum
by Coy Serum
Summary: It was all Kerero's fault. He was the one who bought the mirror, so why should everyone else enter into this new twisted world? It was like some kind of sugar coated asylum for fairytale characters. At least the Warden is sane...Wait, spoke too soon.
1. Kerero Presents: Stupid Descions!

In reality, it didn't sound like the plan was going to work. As the massive silver mirror was raised by a small crane that was being operated by Mois, the other actual members of the platoon could only watch their cackling leader wearily. The whole idea of using a persuading mirror sounded something like those terrible horror movies that the pekoponians created. Mirrors were not sentient, could not get people to change their minds, and would never get Kerero free Gundams; because at the bottom line, this was all about Gundam models. Not the complete and total domination of Pekopan. For those of you who are utterly confused, like this poor narrator, let me back up a bit to about eight hours ago.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Kerero slammed a colorful sheet of paper on the counter, causing a wrinkly old woman across from him to flinch.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but you don't qualify for the giveaway." She said. "We don't usually allow adults to enter, especially ones with weird frog mask…things."

"Are you saying I don't have any class?" He snapped. "I'll have you know this mask is all the rage with kids and adults all over this planet!" He pointed a synthetic finger at her, giving a vague Phoenix Wright reference. "And who's to say I'm not a very well-endowed teenager?"

"We don't cater to teens either, Sir." Her eyebrows furrowed as she rolled his sentence over around in her head. "And I think you used endowed wrong."

"AHHH!" He stormed out of the colorful toy shop and onto the sunny yet crowded streets, the heat of the afternoon sun doing nothing to cure him of his anger. He'd waited in line for six hours just to fill out the stupid questionnaire. It was completely unfair that a huge Gundam fan like himself had to be kicked out due to age. Admittedly, even by Keronian standards, he wasn't all that young; but that didn't mean anything! Age was just a number afterall!

 _Kero kero kero! I'll make her pay. I'm a powerful leader of a platoon; I'll just confiscate them all as soon as I take over this puny planet._ After awhile a massive group of people all talking and laughing caught his attention. His thoughts and feet paused outside one of those open air market places. There were multiple tables filled with junk, and handfuls of people milling around shopping, or trying to sell whatever they had lugged all the way here. He had seen these a few times over the summer, but had never actually looked around one. Seeing as he had time on his hands, didn't he have those summer reports to do, he decided to take a look.

His gaze swept over table after table, finding a variety of things laying around. There were a few broken clocks, some old video tapes that no longer had title stickers, some chipped tableware, and even the occasional race car model. Nothing of any real interest to Kerero, or at least nothing that he wanted to spend his hard earned allowance on. He was about to call it a day and go back to the base, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a colorful box. Turning around his mouth fell open when he saw the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen….A Gundam box.

He whooped and raced over, his arms out stretched as if ready to scoop it up into his loving arms. When he was just close enough the box was snatched up by a wrinkled hand. "Hey!"

A hoarse chuckle emitted from the man holding the box, his eyes shaded by a wide brimmed straw hat. "Now, now boy. You don't want to up and take this thing, do you?"

"That's the brand new limited edition Gundam!" Kerero nearly shrieked. "Of course I want it! Now how much? I'm willing to buy it for half of retail price since I found it at this dump-"

"You don't get it, do you kid?" The man shook the thing. "This ain't real, it's an illusion created by…"

"By what?"

The man leaned forward, his voice lowering. "The mirror."

"…"

"…"

Kerero wasn't the brightest person around, but even he could smell bullshit when it was presented to him. "Sir, you may want to take that hat off so you can see properly…And so a doctor can check out our head."

"I'm being serious!" The man slammed the toy on the table, making Kerero tense up. Clearly this man had no idea about the complete collector's value on these things. "The mirror makes people go crazy from its sheer power! Makes you see things that ain't there, corrupts the mind, Boy!" He lowered his head. "I-I was a whole man once. B-But then my damned wife bought the mirror on a cold and stormy night like this-"

"It's still day time in the middle of summer."

"You wanna tell the story?" When Kerero didn't answer the man continued. "It's as big as me and weighs as much as twenty bison! She dragged it into the house, bless her poor soul, and hung it above the dining room table."

"Wait, how's she that strong?"

"Steroids." The man shrugged. "Anyway, the next day we started seeing things. Little children running around the house, frog like monsters crawling on the walls, even giant tentacles coming out of the floors! Midori, she'd always been such a delicate small thing…She couldn't take it."

"She died?"

"No, left me for a rich young doctor. Lives in America now, heard they had six kids."

Kerero raised an eyebrow at this. "Okay, I think I'm gonna go now…" He turned around and began to march away, just to hear a scream and a pair of thin yet sharp fingers clutch at him through his suit suit.

"Please," The man said. "If I take you to see the mirror I'll give you the toy."

Kerero glanced back at him. "I thought you said the toy wasn't there?"

"I lied."

The Sargent sighed and grit his teeth. On one hand he was really irritated with this guy, yeah he helped waste time, but his mind games were making his head hurt. If he wanted to play mind games he'd try to have a conversation with Kululu, or try to remember who the heck Dororo was. But then again there _was_ a perfectly good Gundam toy sitting right there. It practically called out to him, begging him to take it home so he could assemble it to its full glory! He nodded to himself and spun around so fast he made the man jump back a bit. "Alright sir, I'll see your crappy mirror!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

Wait, that's how he got the mirror? You're just gonna stop the flashback right there? What convinced him that this thing would even work? How'd he bring it home? Did he at least get his Gundam model? You're not gonna answer any of these questions, are you writer? Fine, let's leave our audience in the dark, afterall that's what good writing is about. Skipping important exposition.

Ahem!

Mois brought the mirror up as high as she could before she gave a thumb's up to Kululu. The intelligence officer played with a few buttons on his I-clicker before a beam of bright light shot from the remote. "This will analyze the inner workings of the mirror, explaining all the strange phenomena surrounding it, whether they're supplied by radioactive nano-"

"English!" Kerero snapped, rubbing his head. "My brain's already hurting."

"The colorful thing will tell us why the reflective thing does things."

"Ooooh."

Giroro walked over to them, a rocket launcher over his shoulder. "Is anyone gonna explain why you even think this is worth trying out? I mean it's just a mirror, not an important piece of Pekoponian tech."

The Sarge turned just his head to look at him, his eyes narrowed and a dark aura practically leaking out of him. "You want to know why I think this will work, Corporal? Why I would spend my entire allowance plus the rest of our invasion money for the month? Well it's one simple thing, dark and absolutely terrifying. In fact I daren't even say it loud enough for dear Mois to hear lest she dies from fright." He made a beckoning motion with one finger. "Come closer."

The Corporal sighed, but did as he was told, only taking a single step closer. "What?"

"Closer."

He did so again, just close enough for the Sargent to lean forward, his lips somewhat puckered. "…I couldn't see my reflection."

"WHAT!"

"It's true-AHHH!" He jumped and ran off as the gun was cocked and aimed in his direction. He barely managed to run past a blankly staring Tamama when the thing went off. It took only seconds for it to make contact with the floor and the entire room to light up with fire and smoke. Everyone, well everyone conscious, braced themselves as the base shook.

"And here I thought something interesting would happen." Kululu said.

The minute he said those words the mirror wobbled and dropped off the crane's line. Everyone could only stare as it seemed to almost gracefully fall to the concrete floor below, before hitting the ground with a loud tinkling sound as glass shattered everywhere. But instead of just staying down the glass began to combine back together into the form of a giant hand.

"Uh, Mr. Sargent, Sir." Tamama said, pushing at the now afro headed Sargent. "I-I think you were right."

Giroro cocked his gun again, another missile attached to it. "I've got this."

Explosions rocked the based, smoke blanketed the room, and screaming ensued. However Kerero didn't wake up, not even when the thing managed to swoop them all up at one, and then attach itself to the mirror's frame. The glass looked smoothed, polished, and almost like a quiet reflective pond, belying all the terrible things that were held inside…

* * *

Heat was the very first thing that Dororo felt when he was finally conscious enough to feel anything. He moaned and balled his fingers into fists, taking up something gritty with them. Opening his eyes he was almost blinded by the all the smoke billowing from what looked like trees. Their tops were consumed by bright red flames, their trunks already a sickening black. He struggled up and looked all away around, just to find the whole area consumed by trees and flames, there wasn't a man made structure in sight. His fellow A.R.M.P.I.T members, and Mois, were slowly waking up, their faces just as confused as his own.

"So, you completely destroyed the base." Kerero said. "Good job, Giroro. You'll take the fall for me when Natsumi storms down here, right?"

"I will do no such thing-!"

"Uh, guys," Tamama said. "I don't think we're in the base anymore."

The two stopped choking each other in order to look around. Dororo cleared his throat. "The entire area is consumed by forest and fire, I don't believe that there's even a way out of here without traveling blindly and endangering ourselves."

Kerero looked directly out him, his eyes widened. "Wow, when did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time!"

"As have I."

Everyone turned to stare at a tall woman who was outrageously pale. In her small hands was a crossbow, a bolt already loaded and aimed at them. "So you're the ones who set fire to my orchard. And here I thought it was that brat Emma, not too lucky for you, eh?"

"W-wait, we didn't do it!" Kerero said. "Well I didn't, it was probably Giroro, he's the one who set off the gun!"

"Don't pin this on me!"

The woman gave a high pitched laugh, quickly gaining everyone's attention. "Oh, I don't care which one of did it, I just want you dead. You have completely destroyed my beloved garden, and for that I can never bring myself to forgive you."

Mois stood up on shakey feet, her cellphone in hand. "Don't you dare touch Uncle!"

The woman's thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "These...things are related to you?"

The girl shook her head. "No, but I love Uncle Kerero with all my heart. If you try to hurt him I'll kill you."

"Then I'll take you down first." The woman raised the crossbow, targeting Mois right between the eyes. "Say goodnight, Girl."

"Lady Mois!"

"Don't worry Uncle." She pressed in a code into her phone, quickly changing it into her Lucifer Spear. "I'll protect you."

Tamama pat his superior officer on the back. "It's okay, Mr. Sargent. She can take the arrow while we run for it," He grabbed him by the arm and began to tug. "so come on!"

Suddenly, do you have to use that word writer, there was a thunder clap before rain began to fall. The stuff was unnaturally cold and made the Keronians shiver, their bodies never doing well with sudden changes in temperature. The woman gasped and looked up, her mouth open and pieces of pale silver hair clinging to her lips. "Dammit!"

"This rain..." Dororo said, tasting a strange bitter flavor as it seeped through his mask.

"It's made from various nonlethal chemicals." Kululu said, his eyes fixated on his I-clicker as it lit up a bunch of facts to him."Most of them are what you'd find in your kitchen, guess it's not rain after all."

There was a low boom in the distance, birds cawed and flew off into the smokey skies above. Their noise quickly being drowned out by loud blasts coming from up ahead. The woman gave a low hiss and began to slowly back away, her attention completely off Mois now. Slowly a figure began to emerge through the smoke, it began to look like a tall being that was lanky and had strange protrusions from its body. As it got closer it became clear that the being was female and that the strange protrusions was arm armor on her left arm, and a strange dragon shaped gun in her right hand.

Her dark finger curled around the trigger, her green eyes narrowed in irritation. "You're under arrest by the authority of the Grim Warden."

* * *

 _ **A/N: And here's your first chapter, I hope you enjoyed this. In all honesty, I doubt I got Kerero in character, believe it or not he's pretty hard to write. At any rate, leave your two sense in the review box.**_


	2. Kerero&Dororo Presents: New Experinces

"So where are you guys from?" The so called 'Grim Warden' said, leaning forward in the chair with only two of the wobbly feet on the stone floor. Now that the smoke, carnage, and gun were gone; Keroro wasn't the least bit terrified of her. She looked like one of those new and budding artists from work that Aki would talk about. Young, full of ideas, and bound to make stupid mistakes. "I don't think I've seen any frog things that look exactly like ya'll in this part of the world. Plus, I get so many arrests around the towns that I'd definitely recognize you."

She pushed the chair back into a proper position before getting up from the desk, muttering to herself as she went over to a huge bookshelf. Barely a few feet away was a massive expanse of jail cells, all lined up neatly and separated by thick metal bars. The openings were so narrow that even a Keronian wouldn't be able to fit their body through. Currently there was only one occupant, the woman that tried to kill them earlier with the crossbow. The Grim Warden ignored her completely as her finger traced along the many volumes, before she made a popping sound with her tongue. She pulled down one of the volumes and hefted it onto her hip, once it was balanced she went back to her desk, slamming the book on the table. "Alright, where are you guys from?"

"…"

Keroro glanced back to his fellow platoon members, all of them staring back at him. At times he really hated all the responsibility heaped on him, right now he had to make the decision to tell their mission or lie through their teeth. Taking in a deep breath he just pointed at the sky in a 'heroic' pose."We are great and powerful beings that fell from the sky, we were sent here to become your rightful masters!"

Behind him he could hear Giroro's teeth grinding against themselves, Kululu's strange laughter, and Dororo muttering an objection. Tamama seemed to be the only one who agreed with him saying. "Well, he's half right."

The woman sighed and let her head fall onto the table with a loud thunk. "Please kill me."

"What, it's true!"

"Wow, we haven't gotten anyone this crazy in awhile." The woman in the cell said, crawling closer to them, her tone cold and mocking. "You have your work cut out for you, Warden. They don't even know they were sent to an asylum!" She gripped the bars and stood up on weak legs, her body lurching forward just enough to lean on the cold metal. "I wonder how long it'll take for them to join the Gaurd?"

"No one's joining the Guard, Sugar. If anything-"

"What!"

Giroro grabbed his Sargent and began shaking him. "I knew that mirror was a bad idea, you blew all our money so we could get in a crazy home! I knew you were crazy, but I'm perfectly sane!"

"Lights…so dizzy…"

"So I suppose that makes me the only one happy to be here then. Ku ku ku." Kululu pressed a button on his I-clicker. "If anything I may have just discovered a new power source, it'll do wonders for my new super weapon…Or just power my I-pod."

"It's okay Mr. Sargent." Tamama said. "You could think of it all as vacation time, I heard the Pekoponian mental hospitals are way more relaxing than the ones back home!"

"Yeah," Mois knelt down next to Keroro. "everything will work out in the end. Not for Giroro though, I'll have to kill him."

Within seconds Kerero was released his face blue and tears budding at the edge of his eyes. His head turned to stare at the now weary looking Grim Warden. "Maybe you got the wrong frogs? We're all pretty sane, right uh…." His gaze went over to Dororo, his mouth forming a variety of letters as he tried to remember his name. "um…You!"

"It's Dororo!"

The Grim Warden pushed herself upright and opened up a creaky drawer in her desk. "Look, if you happened to go through the Mirror, then you're supposed to be here or someone really hates you. It's supposed to be a sanctuary for the mentally unstable, but it's more like the place where people put you to forget about you." She pulled out a pile of papers and pushed it in front of them. "So go ahead and sign these papers so we can start your residency process."

Mois stood up, her hands firmly on her hips. "No! Uncle may be a little strange, immature, and can't get his reports done on time; but he's still a sane frog and no one would want to get rid of him." Her eyes narrowed as she once again summoned her Lucifer Spear in a barrage of sparkles. "But if you won't let us leave then I'll destroy this entire world."

"And how're you planning to do that?"

"Like this!"

She raised the spear up just high enough so that the moon shaped piece was above her head. Gritting her teeth she brought the spear down, the planet end making a dent into the floor. The room shook, some of the books fell down, and the Grim Warden just raised an eyebrow at the action. This actually worried Keroro a bit, most times when Mois tried to destroy the world people became concerned, not unimpressed. Then again she did say this place was an asylum, maybe people threatened to destroy the world all the time. His eyes narrowed as he watched the woman, her face paling and her body flinching every so often. Huh, what was wrong with her?

"Alright, that's enough!" Mois stopped her spear once again in mid-air, ready to pound into the earth again. The Warden sighed and began to massage her temples before she spoke again. "Look, if you want to try and figure a way out of this hell hole, you're more than welcome to it. However you'll lack all the benefits that the other residents have; mostly that you can't legally be killed, injured, mugged, raped, or stared at."

"Well we can deal with those!" Keroro said. "After all we have special weaponry that-"

"Was left behind. Ku ku ku."

There was a low metallic buzz before a small dove like bird magically appeared on the desk. The Grim Warden picked it up and gently took a small tube off its tiny legs. Opening it up her brown eyes scanned over it before she pressed something under her desk, a shrill ring sounding throughout the jail. Several blue runes flashed over the jail cell door before it opened. "Emma was at home, surprisingly, so you're off the hook today, Sugar."

Wait, when did she ask about this Emma person, writer? Now you're just leaving stuff out to be lazy. Fine, I'll answer the question for our poor audience. The Grim Warden had sent a letter to this Emma person via the same flying bird that she just got mail from. There, that should make this story a little more logical.

The woman stood up properly, adjusting her brown dress with a sneer on her lips. "The one time I want to kill the girl she isn't to blame. Wonderful." She paused to look at the frogs, the sneer becoming deeper. "You know, since you didn't claim residency I can kill you now."

"Don't start."

Sugar scoffed, but said nothing as she left the jail. The Grim Warden moaned and stretched her arms over her head, a loud crack coming from her body. "Alright, ya'll are free to go. Don't know where you'll stay for the night without money and stuff, but I'm sure it'll work out."

Keroro's eyes widened. "W-wait, we're homeless!"

"Yeah, what'd you expect?"

No, they couldn't be homeless! Where was he going to sleep, eat, watch his twelve hours of TV? There was his training as a soldier, but he totally sucked at survival training. Heck, he had to do a make up, make up test he was that bad! He could already imagine it, getting eaten by a giant phony accent French guy!

"Kero!" He jumped on the desk, getting on his hands and knees, tears streaming down his face. "You have to help us, there's no way we'll survive out there in this strange land. I know I said we came to conquer you and all that, but we had all the proper equipment like food, laser guns, and Gundam models! Please don't kick us out into the cold cruel world, please!"

Giroro shook his head. "He's absolutely pathetic."

Yeah," Tamama said. "but at least he's determined to do something."

The Grim Warden stared down at him for a few moments, her eyes staring at the ceiling in a desperate attempt to not look at Keroro. To be fair I wouldn't want to look at him either, patheticness on that level is just sad.

"Hey, I'm not pathetic!"

Sorry, but you are.

Sighing, the women awkwardly pat his back. "Look I'll help you out, just stop getting snot all over my desk, it's disgusting."

"If I do you'll give us a place to stay?!"

"Sure."

The Sargent hopped up, all his tears and snot mysteriously disappearing. "Ah thank you, you're really kind you know that? Helping a platoon of helpless frogs in their time of need, not many people would do that."

"You're the only one that's helpless!" Giroro snapped, but was ignored.

The woman stood up from her desk. "Alright let's get going, you don't want to be running around at night, bad things tend to happen."

Keroro jumped off the desk, and followed behind the woman as she walked to the door. "Right Ms…"

"Everyone just calls me Warden."

"Why?"

She just shrugged. That answer was good enough for Keroro, because now they had a place to stay. That no good lazy slacker, are you seriously having him be a main character, writer? What, comedic relief? Your taste in comedy sucks.

* * *

When Warden said that the aliens could stay at her place, everyone had thought it was going to be small and cramped. But when they stopped outside a giant brick mansion just outside the small town they passed through, it was clear that she could afford to have a few guests.

"Wow, this place almost looks like Momoka's!" Tamama said. "I didn't think Pekoponian law enforcement got enough money to live in places like this."

"It was a gift," Warden fished for something in her pocket. "I don't get paid."

"So you do this job out of the kindness of your heart then?" Dororo asked.

"Nope." But she didn't go on to explain what she meant as she dragged a lumpy ring of keys from her pocket. She fiddled with them for a minute, cursing when one stabbed under her fingernail, before finding the right one.

If the outside of the mansion looked amazing, then the inside was a complete disappointment. The floors were all dark and looked like they were suffering from water rot. The gold and white wallpaper was splattered in crusty dark brown splots, and peeling off the wall. The ceilings were high vaulted, but the light fixture in the middle was missing, exposing over a dozen wires that looked like twisted tentacles from less...reputable anime.

Keroro looked around him for a moment before shaking his head. "Some gift, the whole place is falling apart."

"At least I have a place." She said. "Anyway, I'm gonna cook something to eat. Feel free to explore, not much here for you guys to mess up."

She went down a hall, leaving everyone else in the main room. After a few moments Tamama went over to a small closet close to the main door, and opened it. "I wonder what's in here."

"Tamama, it's rude to go through other people's belongings." Dororo said. "You wouldn't like it if I went through your closet, would you?"

"But she said we could, right Mr. Sargent?"

Keroro put his hand under his chin. "On one hand she told us we could explore, on the other who knows what terrible secrets we could find…" He went over to Tamama and poked his head into the closet. "Do you think this is where she hides the dead bodies?"

Dororo sighed, but decided against trying to stop them, it was a miracle that Tamama even acknowledged what he said. "Well if you're going to do that, at least try not to make a mess."

Do I even have to tell you he was ignored? The ninja shook his head and went down the hall he remembered seeing Warden go down. It led to a small door that had spicy smelling steam sliding under it. Pushing it open he was greeted by a large and spacious kitchen. Unlike the greeting room, it looked like Warden had attempted to upkeep this room. There were long granite counters along the walls, the floors were rotten but at least they were clean, and there was a newish looking stove and oven close to a deep sink. Warden was standing in front of it, mixing a large pot that was making a low bubbling noise.

"That smells delicious."

The woman glanced behind her, but quickly turned her attention back to her pot. "Guess it does, just hope it tastes that way too."

"I'm sure whatever you make will be wonderful."

Warden leaned a little to her left where a small wooden spice rack was set up. She took down a salt shaker and shook some of its contents into the pot. "You've got a real silver tongue, different from your friend in there."

"Keroro? Well he's a very…special type of person." He said. "He gets better once you get to know him, mostly…Kind of…Not really."

"Doesn't sound like you have a lot of faith in him."

"But I do, or at least I have to. Keroro is my platoon leader and his orders are important to keep us alive. If I didn't have faith in him I wouldn't bother to follow his orders, I could never go through with something I don't believe in." He nodded to himself. "I agree that Keroro lacks tack, but he makes up for it in determination."

"If you say so." She tapped the pot with her wooden spoon, before turning to look at Dororo, arms crossed over her buxom chest. "So tell me about you."

"Me."

"Yeah," She pointed at him. "you."

His cheeks flushed and he twiddled his fingers, unaccustomed of people actually wanting to know more about him. The closest thing he ever got was the questionnaires for the military and even then his sometimes got skipped over. He liked to believe it was because the military was one of the most pursued occupations on Keron. "Um, well I'm not very important. I was a Keronian invader meant to enslave Pekopon, but after being with the Pekoponians and seeing the beauty of their planet, I've been trying to get my Sargent to find peaceful ways to take over their world."

"Wow, that's different."

"What?"

"You have dreams for world domination, but want to do it in a peaceful way." She said, measuring her words out with a thoughtful look. "If I was an alien higher up I'd throw you in here too."

"Y-you think I'm crazy?"

Warden shrugged and turned back to the pot as it began to boil over. Stirring it with a long wooden spoon to let some of the heat escape. "It's not that I think you're crazy, that's just the reason everyone's thrown in here. That or someone wants you gone but doesn't have the heart to kill you."

"But no one put us here," Dororo said. "we were doing an experiment with the mirror. Keroro and Giroro were fighting and it broke. The last thing I remember is a giant glass hand scooping me up before waking up in that fire."

"You put yourselves in here?"

"Yes."

Warden set the spoon down on a glass plate before hefting up the pot and turning back to Dororo. "Well if what you're saying is true, and I doubt it, then I suggest you keep quiet about it. That's never happened before; everyone else was forced into this place. If someone else were to find out they'd probably kill you out of sheer jealousy."

Dororo nodded, making a mental note to tell the others. Hopefully they wouldn't ignore him on such an important matter. Though something about what Warden said bothered him, how come people would be jealous that they came through a different way? He was just as stuck as the rest of them, if not more so since he came from an entirely different planet. At the same time he could completely sympathize with the people here, it wasn't nice to be some place you didn't want to be. His gaze went back over to Warden who was now setting the table with green bowls, the pot in the middle of a table along with a sweet potato pie. If everyone had been forced here, and had mental issues, what did that say about her? Was she completely crazy, or was she one of those that were 'put here to be forgotten about'.

"Alright," Warden's words broke him from his thoughts. "go ahead and get your friends so we can eat."

"Right." He went to the door, but paused looking back at his new land lord. What skeletons were in her closet?

* * *

Dinner was good, spicy, but good. It didn't take long for the entire pot of jambalaya to get eaten up, or for the sweet potato pie to follow. "Wow this is so good! I'm kinda glad Mr. Sargent became a pathetic beggar so we could stay here." Tamama took another bite of potato pie, then held up his now empty plate. "More please!"

Warden hauled herself off the floor and cut another slice, plopping it onto the young frog's awaiting plate. "It's not too sweet?"

"Well it is, but I like it that way."

Warden hummed and went back to the floor where her own bowl of food was waiting. Aside from Tamama's outburst about pie, the entire meal had been silent. Mois didn't like it when things were so quiet. She was just too used to the obnoxious adventures that went on at the base, or the general chaos that happened at home, especially meal times. "Hey Warden, why are you on the floor?"

She didn't look up from her food. "I'm in a chair a good chunk of the day; I'd rather sit in a way that stretches my legs."

"Oh…" She stirred her food around for a few moments before trying again. "So, do you like your job."

She tapped her mouth with her spoon."Hmm…It doesn't pay anything, I deal with crazy people, I live in a rotting mansion, and now I have a bunch of people in my house," She shrugged, dipping her spoon back into her bowl. "I guess I hate it."

"Oh." Her eyes lit up. "Well I like my job! I have to go to different planets to completely destroy them. There was a prophecy created just for me in Pekopon, but I was off by about five years." She gave a small giggle. "I ended up over sleeping."

"That's great."

"I'm glad you think so!" She pushed her bowl back. "Wow I'm full, is it okay to take a shower?"

Warden pointed to the ceiling with her spoon. "Sure, it's upstairs. First door on the left, it's the only one I bothered to fix up."

"Thanks."

Mois left the kitchen and went up the narrow rickety staircase. The metal railing next to it was rusted, some of the scrolling chipped and worn down. Each step that she climbed made a low squeak that hurt her ears, and the wood would bend and tremble. Hurrying up the death trap she found the bathroom and looked around, just to remember that she would need a towel. "Hmm…If the bathroom's here then I'm sure the linen closet is right across the hall."

Leaving the bathroom she went to the door across the hall and opened it. The inside was dark and there was a high pitched squeaking sound. Hesitantly reaching out a hand, something warm and almost sharp touched her fingers before it gave away to something cool and soft. "These are going to feel so good."

There's going to be a jump scare isn't there?

Just to pull out a bright blue towel. Humming she bundled it up close before skipping back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. A few seconds later a ghost peered out of the closet a blush, somehow, on his face. "She held my hand…"

Well that was a terrible jump scare.

* * *

 _ **Well I hope that was better than the last chapter, though I feel like this one was pretty boring. And for those of you who don't live in the south, jambalaya is basically a soup made with crab, sausage, okra, and is pretty spicy. It's well known in the state of Louisiana, especially New Orleans.**_

 _ **Rainbowkittyblossomwings**_ : _**No, Mois isn't dead, I'm a cold bitch, but even I can't kill her off without it being for a good reason/cause. Seeing your comment, I tweaked that part so it was clear Sugar didn't kill her.**_

 _ **Villeta Nu: He was supposed to say something else, but I figured that steroids would be a less lengthy answer, plus I figured Keroro would argue the original answer. Ah, thank you very much.**_

 _ **Well, as usual if you enjoyed this chapter don't be afraid to leave your two sense in the comment box.**_


End file.
